Siempre estare contigo
by DaisukeUchiha18
Summary: SASUSAKU. (MUNDO SHINOBI)
1. El comienzo de todo

**El Comienzo de todo.**

Frente a un espejo, se cuenta el rostro serio de un joven pelinegro de unos dieciocho años o diecinueve años. Su rostro contiene facciones finas, varoniles y atractivas, su tono de piel el claro, tiene unos penetrantes e intimidantes ojos negros levemente rasgados, bajo estos tenía una larga y sexis ojeras. Su cabello largo lo traía amarrado en una coleta baja y algunos mechones caigan en sus mejillas y frente, tiene un cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar.

- Nos volvemos a enfrentar viejo enemigo. –dijo con rencor mientras se colocaba una espuma jabonosa en su barbilla y arriba del labio superior. -

La imagen se agrande dejando ver que no lleva camisa, dejando al desnudo su torso bien fornido y musculoso, trae puesto un pantalón de dormir de color negro que le queda levemente holgado y anda descalzó.

El pelinegro esta frente al lavado y con su mano derecha una navaja.

La puerta del baño se abre haciendo que el pelinegro voltee viendo como por ella entra un chico muy apuesto de unos trece o catorce años, sus facciones son parecidas a las él, su tono de piel es pálido, tiene unos profundos ojos grandes y color negro, cabello negro con reflejos azul y lo trae alborotado dándole aire rebele, alto y su cuerpo es normal como todo niño de su edad pero tenía sus músculos marcados. Viste con una bermuda holgada de color negro que le llega a medida de las rodillas, una playera de tirantes de color azul que le queda ceñida y en su espalda tiene adornado un abanico grande de color rojo y blanco.

El pelinegro mayor se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, ya acostumbrado siempre a esa situación, mientras el pequeño cierra la puerta tras sí y se encamina hacia el retrete.

- Esta vez morirás. –dice con seriedad el hombre llevando la navaja hacia el inicio su de cuello. -

- Aniki, ¿otra vez intentando cortarte esa barba inexistente? -pregunta con fastidio el pequeño mientras se desabrocha los primeros botones de su bermuda y saca la punta de su compadre para hacer pipí ¡Ya saben! En cuento el pelinegro mayor se muestra indignado sin dejar de afeitarse. -

- Tú no me entiendes Sasuke-chan, ¡Esto arruina mi sex-appel! –dice molesto mirando por el espejo a su hermanito que ya terminar de orinar, ahora le da unas par de sacudidas a su amigo ¡Claro, ya saben! –ya veré cuando te paso lo mismo.

Sasuke se abrocha con tranquilidad su prensa y camina hacia su hermano mayor, que se hace a un lado para que pueda lavarse las manos y esté así lo hace.

- Puede que llegue el momento en el que crezca y me salga barba. –dice con tranquilidad. –pero no estaré así como tú Itachi, pareces un pendejo desquiciado cada que te sale un leve cardo bajo tu barbilla. –dice con burlón mientras se seca las manos con un toalla que estaba colgada para después salir del baño dejando a su hermano mayor molesto. –y por cierto... apúrate que tengo hambre y tú todavía estas aquí boludeando y tú ni me has cocinas todavía... ¡ah! y tu tiras la cadena.

Sasuke sale del baño cerró la puerta tras sí y se encamina a su habitación.

- VEN AQUI MOCOSO INRRESPETUOSO... SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR, NO TU SIVIERTA. -grita enfurecido Itachi desde el baño y Sasuke siguió su camino con una sonrisa divertida. -

* * *

- Ni modo, desde la muerte de nuestro padres yo lo crie, mime y consentí y ahora me chingo. -dice resignando Itachi para después soltar un suspiro de melancolía. -era tan mono cuando me respetaba y admiraba. –dice con melancolía viendo al horizonte con añoranza. - ¿Qué se le puede hacer? ¡Es mi bebito consentido! –dice meloso mientras pone sus manos en sus mejillas y mueve su cuerpo como un gusano. –

Itachi suelta un suspiró y termina de afeitarse para luego lavarse la cara y secársela para después salir del baño no sin antes tirar la candeda del inodoro, ya que él mocoso que tiene por hermanito no lo hizo.

El pelinegro con tranquilidad camina hasta su habitación, entrando en ésta y nuevamente camina ahora hacia su armario donde saca una ceñida playera blanca de tirantes y se la coloca, viendo como esta le queda hasta los glúteos.

Con tranquilidad camina nuevamente ahora a la recamara de su otouto, que está enfrente de su habitación, entro sin tocar en esta y nada más lo hizo se quedó congelado en la entrada con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Y ahí estaba Sasuke! Sentado en su cama recargando su espalda en la pared, pero eso no sorprendió a Itachi, sí que su querido e inocente hermanito tiene en una sus manos una revista, nada más y nada menos que una revista pornográfica.

El pequeño Uchiha mira a su hermanos asustado y sorprendido, siente sus mejillas ardes, se siente avergonzado y atrapado y se preguntaba si su hermano no sabe cómo cojones tocar una puerta. Se sintiente indignado por no tener privacidad en su propia habitación, él que ya le hacía a su hermano ya cocinándole algo para cenar y por eso aprovecho la oportunidad de leer esa revista que le regalo su sensei.

- _Y yo que le hacía inocente a mi otouto y aquí lo encuentro, viendo pornográfica T.T –_piensa Itachi siguiendo en el shock haciendo molesta e incomodar a pequeño. –sí que lo traías escondido Sasuke-chan. –dice burlón después de pasar la sorpresa.-

- ¡No es lo crees, idiota! ¡Simplemente me dio curiosidad! –exclama molesto y avergonzado, divirtiendo más a su hermano. –

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Nunca la vi, parece ser una nueva revista, –pregunta curioso. –que yo recuerde tengo mis revistar pornográficas escondidas y bajo un genjutsu. –dice pensativo haciendo sonrojar más a Sasuke. –no creo que tú la hayas comprado.

- ¡Me la regalo Kakashi-sensei!

- Oh, con que fue sempai… -dice despreocupado, bueno ¿Qué se va hacer? Su hermanito ya tiene edad para saber esa cositas aunque… - ¿Sasuke, sabes lo que es sexo? –pregunta con seriedad, sintiendo esa necesidad que su hermanito sepa de eso, apenas y le explico cómo masturbarse, aquel momento fue incómodo para los dos y al pensar que le tiene que explicar lo que es el sexo, se estremece. Y Sasuke se muestra curioso. – ¿lo sabes?

- No, Kakashi-sensei me dio esto…. –el pelinegro menor le muestra la revista. –a mí y al dobe por que dijo que era un regalo de su parte y que ya estábamos en edad de aprender. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –

- Oh, entonces no sabes bien, lo que es sexo. –dice despreocupado y Sasuke asiente medio sonrojado. –bueno. –Itachi suelta un suspiro de pereza y adentra en la habitación y se sienta al lado de Sasuke. –_Mmm, como se lo digo. –_Sasuke, cuando los papis se aman mucho, se besan y acarician, entre más minutos pasan, mas excitados están y quieren probar más por lo él papi mete su pene en la vagina de la mami ¡Uf! Se siente genial cuando estas adentro de una mujer, es como tocar el cielo con las puntas de tus dedos, más placentero es cuando la penetras salva….

- ¡Vamos a hacer la cena Itachi! –exclama avergonzado y muy sonrojado parándose de golpe y salir corriendo de su habitación, "la plática" comenzó a incomodarle, más esa mirada pervertida con la que su hermano le explicaba sobre el tema. –_si eso es así, entonces jamás voy a tener novia… jamás. _

- Creo que lo incomode, es mejor que le enseñe un libro sobre la sexualidad. –dice divertido Itachi viendo por donde su otouto huyo. –qué difícil es tener el rol de padre y madre al mismo tiempo… ¡Bueno! Padre a mí me explico de la abejita que quiere hacer miel con la flor. –dice con melancolía y sonriendo con tristeza mientras se para y sigue a su hermanito. –los extrañamos muchos padres.

* * *

En la entrada de la aldea de Konoha se encuentra parada una persona alta y robusta siendo encapuchada por una capa marrón oscuro que le tapa hasta el rostro. Al lado de esté, esta parada una figura baja y exquisita también encapuchada y en su espalda cuelga un bolsón negro de tamaño mediano.

- Escucha con atención mocosa. –dice el encapuchado alto, su era ronca y varonil y con un deje de seriedad. –sabes que es por tu bien… no quiero volver a verte ¿entendido?

- Hai. –exclama con tranquilidad. Su voz era femenina, delicada y melodiosa. –

- Toma. –el hombre saco dos pequeños pergaminos y le lo entrega y está lo toma. –recuerda que tienes que ir con la Hokage primero, y dale este pergamino y ella te dará los terrenos Haruno por ser la única sobreviviente del clan… ahí vivirás. En el otro pergamino es para ti… hay guardado todo el dinero suficiente para que comas por unos meses y tiene un poco de ropa femenina para ti también. –dice inexpresivo y la pequeña asiente con entendimiento. –escúchame Sakura, tiene que entrenar y hacerte más fuerte y tienes que aprender a controlar tu Gankei Kekkei, busca a Hatake Kakashi y dile que eres mi hija, el té ayudara con eso. Tiene que ser fuerte para poder defenderte de Hakuro. Adiós. –el hombre le acaricia la cabeza arriba de la capucha que la cubre para después alejarse un poco de ella y desaparecer en una bola de fuego rojo. –

- _Las cosas cada vez se ponen difíciles. –_la pequeña suelta un suspiro de resignación y se adentra a la aldea pero nada más dio cinco pasos y dos junnin acompañados de tres AMBU con máscaras se colocan enfrente de ella, obstruyéndole el paso. –Déjenme pasar

- Primero di quien eres y que haces aquí. –ordena con firmeza unos de los AMBU haciéndola fruncir el ceño con fastidio bajo la capucha. –

- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, ex AMBU 8980 de Konoha, viene hablar seriamente con la Hokage. –dice indiferente la niña y los demás ensancha los ojos levemente. – ¿Y bien?

- Síguenos Haruno-san. –ordena con seriedad el mismo AMBU, después de la sorpresa, no se confía mucho en ella y por lo tanto deben llevar con la Hokage para que la interrogue. –

La pequeña asiente mientras los AMBU saltan los tejados con Sakura pisándole los talones. En cuanto a los dos Junnin quedaron parados allí viendo con seriedad por donde se fueron los otros.

- ¿Crees que haya pasado algo? –pregunta con seriedad el Junnin de cabello negro. –

- No lo sé, Haruno Sakura fue un AMBU desde que tenía cuatro años y los once años se fue de Konoha con el consentimiento de Sarutobi-sama. –comenta con extrañeza. –supongo que su hermano gemelo debe tener algo que ver con su regreso.

- ¿Crees que le pase algo a la aldea estando ella aquí?

- Sakura-san es fuerte, contando con su extraño Genkai Kekkei y el chakra del legendario jarichí de diez colas. Con ella estaremos a salvo si su hermano decide atacar junto con Akatsuki, además Konoha tiene a los más fuertes shinobis que el Mundo ninja pueda existir, contando también que tenemos de nuestro lado a los dos sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. –responde con seguridad y con orgullo el Junnin y su compañero asiente dándole la razón. –

* * *

La Hokage Tsunade Senju, tan hermosa como siempre se encuentra sentada tras su escritorio, con sus brazos cruzados y con expresión de molestia, ya tiene sueño y quiere ir a su camita de una vez por todas.

Frente a ella está parada la pequeña Haruno aun con la capucha puesta y su tiene una máscara blanca que oculta todo su rostro.

- Quítate esa mascara mocosa que me pones nerviosa. –dice con hastiada la sannin haciendo que la chica sonrisa con mofa. –

La pequeña se quita la máscara, descubriendo su rostro, el cual posee facciones hermosas e infantiles, sus ojos son grandes y de color jade, piel un poco pálida y tiene una leves ojeras a falta de sueño.

- ¿Bien? ¿Hablaras o te mantendrás callada? –pregunta molesta y Sakura borro su sonrisa y su expresión se volvió seria haciéndola fruncir el ceño a la rubia. –

- ¿Quiere que hable con dos AMBU de Danzou espiándonos bajo el suelo? –pregunta con indiferencia y la rubia ensancha los ojos. –

- ¿¡Qué!? –pregunta sorprendía y molesta por que ella no haya sentido su chakra, y Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. -

* * *

Los dichos AMBU que estaba encendidos bajo el suelo del despacho de la Hokage, también están sorprendidos al ver que la mocosa esa los detecto fácilmente.

- _Mierda. –_el AMBU con mascara de zorro chasquea la lengua con molestia. –vámonos de aquí. –susurra muy quedadito, y su compañero asintió están de acuerdo y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo. –

* * *

Tsunade al escuchar dos "puf" frunce el ceño furiosa porque Danzón mande a sus malditos AMBU a espiarla y sospecha que no es la primera vez que lo hace y eso la enfurece más. Mientras Sakura se mantiene tranquila había detectado a esos AMBU desde que entro al despacho y poco le importaba que la espiaran, solo lo dijo para que Tsunade se dé cuenta de que no estaban solas.

- Habla de una maldita vez. –dice entre dientes, intentando contenerse y no ir a moler a golpes a Danzou y echarle la bronca. –

Sakura suelta un suspiro de pereza y saca entre sus ropas un de los pergaminos que le dio su padre y se aventó a Tsunade.

La rubia con seriedad y curiosidad lo abre y comienza a leer ante la atenta mirada indiferente de la pequeña Haruno.

_Hokage-sama._

_He de informarle que mi hijo Hakuro Haruno, busca para matarme y me resignado a ello, lo único que quiero es que mi hija vuelva a Konoha y tome los terrenos Haruno como es debido, ya que su madre era una de las personas importante de la raíz principal._

_Y también quiero pedirle de favor que no la vuelva a colocar en su puesto anterior como AMBU…. Con la situación en la que está es muy riesgoso, sé que usted era amiga de Ayame y también sé que mi hija está en buenas manos con usted. _

_Sé que mi viejo amigo Kakashi me hará el favor de entrenarla y hacerla más fuerte para que pueda defenderse de su hermano y los seguidores de esté. Eso es todo, desde ya muchas gracias_

_Atte: Raito Kiome.  
_

Tsunade aunque este sorprendida no lo demuestra, su expresión de seriedad sigue allí.

- ¿Cuál es la situación en la que andas para no te ponga nuevamente como AMBU? –pregunta con seriedad alzando su vista la oji-jade que hace una mueca de resignación. –

- Como sabrás vieja… -a la rubia se le hincho una vena en la frente ante la falta de respeto de Sakura. –antes en mi puesto como AMBU, Sarutobi-san me había dado una misión importante, la cual consistía en conseguir información de Orochimaru y Akatsuki. –Tsunade asiente con entendimiento. –y así lo hice, me había tomado varios meses y en ese tiempo conseguí mucha información de ellos pero no de Orochimaru. Al sexto mes de la misión me habían descubierto y me buscaban para darme caza y matarme por lo que mi padre me saco de la aldea y me llevo a la cuidad. –ahora la rubia ensancha los ojos levemente, no conoce la civilización pero ha oído de ella. –estuvimos poco tiempo viviendo en la cuidad, pero mi hermano gemelo nos encontró y amenazo a mi padre a muerte, me amenazo a mí por andar de espía en su grupo de tarados. –dice con aburrimiento, lo último lo dijo refiriéndose a Akatsuki. –y volvimos al mundo shinobi y eme aquí.

- Entiendo. –dice con seriedad la Saninn. –_ Mmm ¿qué hago? –_Tsunade se muestras pensativa_. –Su padre no quiere que la vuelva a meter en el puesto de AMBU, pero yo la quiero como ninja de esta aldea, ya que es muy buena manejando su Genkai Kekkei, ya que he oído que el clan extinto Kiome solo pueden despertar su línea sucesoria a los dieciocho años ¡además! dicho Gankei Kekkei viene de generación en generación siendo unos de los más poderosos de los clanes y siendo los ojos del mismísimo diablo…. Sin contar que tiene un buen manejo de chakra y…. _–Oye mocosa ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo? –pregunta curiosa y Sakura la mira con interés. –tiene un buen manejo de chakra y podrías mejorarlo mucho más de lo que imaginas, teniéndome a mí como maestra obviamente. –dice arrogante y la pequeña sonríe de medio lado interesada. –

- ¿Por qué no? –Tsunade sonríe de forma torcida haciendo ampliar más la sonrisa de la chica. –

- Bien, empezarnos la semana que viene y no quiero impuntualidades ¿entendido? –pregunta amenazante. –

- Captado, vieja. –dice con indiferencia. – ¿Ya me puedo ir?

- Hmn, toma. –Tsunade le avienta una llaves y esta la toma mientras se da media vuelta para salir del despacho. –Sakura. –la llama con seriedad Tsunade haciendo que la aludida pare a poco centímetros de tomar la perilla de la puerta. –mañana a las ocho de la mañana quiero que vallas al campo de entrenamiento número catorce. –dice burlona viendo escuchando con satisfacción el gruñido molesto de Sakura. -

- ¿Para qué? –pregunta entre dientes. –no quiero volver a hacer AMBU y ser capitana de una panda de tara….

- Nada de eso. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia haciendo que a Sakura se le instale un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, haciendo una idea de adonde quiere llegar la rubia. –allí conocerás a tus nuevos compañeros y sensei en el equipo que te asignare.

- Carajo. –Sakura abre la puerta y la cierra con brusquedad mientras Tsunade amplía su sonrisa. –_ ¡genial! estaré en un maldito equipo de geninn_

- SHIZUNE. –llama la sannin e instantáneamente entra la aludida por la puerta con expresión preocupada. –llama al huevón de Kakashi. –ordena con firmeza y la pelinegra se le resbala un gota de sudor. –

- ¡Si Tsunade-sama! –dice respetuosa la pelinegra y así como vio se fue. –

* * *

Caminando por un frondoso y obscuro bosque se ve al padre de Sakura, el hombre se había quitado la capucha dejando ver su atractivo rostro, sus fracciones eran apuestas, maduras y varoniles, su piel esa pálida pero a él le quedaba bien, sus ojos jade estaban rasgados y su largo cabello blanco lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta caja.

El peli blanco detiene su andar ocultando la sorpresa que sintió al ver a unos metros delante de él, a un atractivo muchacho de unos catorce años, su rostro tenia facciones parecidas a las del peli blanco pero también un poco infantiles, ojos grandes y color jade, cabello corto y de un color rosa pastel, era alto y su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa negra de nubes rojas.

El chico miraba inexpresivo a al hombre que tiene delante de él y esté lo mira de la misma forma.

- Oto-san ¿Dónde está mi imoto? –pregunto indiferente, su era varonil pero también infantil y no transmitía ningún sentimiento al hablar. –

- Eso no te interesa Hakuro, tú me buscas a mí, no a tu hermana así que peleemos de una buena vez. –responde cortante mientras se pone en guardia. –

- Como quiera. –Hakuro saca entre sus ropas cinco shuriken y se los lanza a su padre, el cual lo esquiva con agilidad y rapidez. –pongámoslo más interesante. –dice al momento que hace unos sellos con las manos a velocidad impresionante. –**Fúton: futopa**. –pronuncia al momento en que una ráfaga de viento los golpea a golpea de lleno a su padre al mismo tiempo que dicha técnica varios cortes por todo el cuerpo. –vamos padre, no juegues. –el peli rosado frunce el ceño con molestia al ver que era simplemente un clon de sombras. –

Unas manos salieron del suelo y le tomaron los pies seguido de que lo hundieran en el suelo dejado solo su cabeza al descubierto, para después mirar con indiferencia a su padre salir del suelo enfrente de él.

- No lo hago. –dice con seriedad mientras cierra sus ojos. – **¡Kiomereenshi! **–grita al abrir sus ojos que ya no eran jades, sí que era color negro incluyendo la correa haciéndose ver más terrorífico. –morirás. -El peliblanco alza su mano derecha al cielo y Hakuro ensancha los ojos levemente al sentir sus extremidades amarradas, impidiéndole escapar. -**¡kōsen! -**pronuncia al mismo tiempo que un potente rayo azul le da de lleno a Hakuro y alzo un poco de polvo ante la impotencia de la técnica. -se acabó.

El Kiomereenshi desaparece de los ojos de Raito y los ensancha enormemente y de su boca sale gran cantidad de sangre, cuando el humo se dispersó, no estaba el cuerpo de su hijo, solo se encontró el hueco en suelo por la técnica que uso.

El Kiome baja lentamente la mirada viendo como una mano está enterrada en su estómago y sobresale de esté.

- Que vergüenza, ¿creíste que con eso me detendrías? –pregunto el pequeño. -fuiste mi sensei, te supere, sabias que yo soy mucho poderoso y fuerte que tú padre.

- Sabia, que estabas obligado a todo lo que hiciste hijo. –dice con dificultad mientras sonríe levemente ignorando el comentario de su hijo. –

- Lo hice porque los amo. –dice con indiferencia el pequeño que esta atrás de padre aun con la mano enterrado en el estómago de él. –lo siento, papa. –susurra bien quedadito al mismo que saca su mano con brusquedad haciendo que él peli blanco suelte un grito de dolor. Hakuro tomo los hombros de su padre y volteo para que lo mirara a los ojos notando que el peli rosado tiene su línea sucesoria activa. –lo siento tanto.

- Lo sé, estoy orgulloso de ti. -susurra Raito y su hijo le sonríe muy levemente. -solo cuida de tu hermana.

- Lo hare, es una promesa.

Hakuro miro a su padre directamente a los ojos, el cual a los poco segundo su mirada se tornó perdida mientras que empezó a gritar de forma desgarrada y su cuerpo comenzó a tener horribles y varios cortes, su nariz, boca, ojos, orejas salía sangra a cantidad inimaginable.

Cuando su padre dejo de gritar, con mirada inexpresiva soltó su cuerpo inerte haciendo que caída al suelo pesadamente.

- _Es misma promesa que les hice padre a ti y a mama, jamás la romperé. _-un pequeño brillo de tristeza adornaron sus ojos aun con su Genkai Kekkei activo, es brillo era el mismo que tenía cuando asesino a todo el clan Haruno junto con su madre hace años. -_Jamás._

Unos aplausos exagerados saco a Hakuro de sus pensamientos e instantáneamente ese brillo desapareció y lo remplazo con frialdad, dejo de mirar a su padre y alzo la vista encontrándose con tipo flacucho con mascara naranjada y en forma de espiral y vestía con la misma capa negra y nubes rojas.

- ¡Bien hecho Hakuro-kun! –dice emocionado el enmascarado, alzando sus brazos al cielo en son de festejo. Su era aniñada e infantil. -

- Hmn. –el Haruno camina hacia él, pasando de largo e ignorándolo haciéndolo sonreí divertido. -

- ¡Con esto comprueba que no tienes sentimientos algunos y yo te entrenare con más dureza para que para la próxima ataquemos a Konoha junto con tu hermanita! -dice energético mientras corría para darle el alcanze al pequeño. -

-_ Como si fuera permitírtelo. -_su rostro se tornó mas sombrío y sus ojos reflejaban más frialdad, que el enmascarado noto por lo que sonrió de medio lado satisfecho. -dalo por hecho Tobi.

* * *

Aun vistiendo con capa, Sakura estaba sentada, con sus piernas flexionadas y sus codos apoyadas en estas en el tejado de la casa principal del barrio Haruno, la chica miraba indiferente al cielo

Rápidamente frunció el ceño molesta y lleva su mano derecha al corazón y tomando en un puño la ropa sintiendo como esté se estrujo por completo y eso le dolió.

- ¡Demonios! –dice entre dientes con frustración y sus ojos comenzaron a picarle. –Maldito Hakuro. –unas leves lagrimas salen de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el Kiomereenshi aparece en ellos. Su mirada se tornó sombría y reflejaba tanta frialdad que intimidaba. –me las pagaras aniki. 

**Un nuevo fic nacio :D espero que les aya gustado el capi!  
este fic es como un cambio de papeles, osea Sasuke es el chico fan boys que va tras la pelirrosa pero sigue siendo indiferente e inexpresivo con los demás, Sakura también es inexpresiva. Naruto aquí esta enamorado de Hinata pero ello no, y con el tiempo lo estará.**

**bueno eso es todo por ahí. ¡ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BSS**

**KISS**

**:D**


	2. Mi Decisión Esta Tomada

**2. Mi Decisión Esta Tomada**

Era una linda y fresca mañana, apenas eran las siete am y Sakura se encontraba entrenando con taijutsu en el patio de su casa.

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa esa escultura como toda chica de su edad. Vestía un pantalón negro levemente holgado, una blusa de tiras de color verde y también le queda un poco suelta, traía una sandalias ninja azules. Usaba unas pesada coderas de hierro, mismo material que sus rodilleras y su largo cabello rosa lo trae atado a una coleta alta dejando que algunos mechones caigan al costado de sus mejillas.

Se le ve cansada y sudorosa ya que hace tiempo que lleva entrenando.

_- Eres débil, jamás podrás dar conmigo imoto-baka_. –frunce el ceño molesta antes las palabras recordadas de su hermano, cuando ellos entrenaban juntos, esas palabras que hicieron enfurecerla más y que sus golpes sean más veloces. –_No pudiste evitar que matara a mama y esa gente inocente de su clan ¿y te crees poderosa, solo porque tiene el puesto de AMBU? Y ni siquiera puedes hacerme un rasguño a mí. Eres una idiota hermana._ –Su furia se marcó más en la mirada y sus movimientos se volvían más bruscos que antes. –_¡Debes hacerte más fuerte para enfrentarte a tu hermano, Sakura!_

Sakura cerró los ojos con dolor al recordar a su padre, dio un puñetazo veloz y brutal emanado con chakra verde y al instante un atractivo peli plata con vestimenta junnin aparece en una nube de humo enfrente de ella. El hombre al tener los ojos cerrado dando a entender que está sonriendo, no pudo esquivar el golpe de la pelirrosa que le dio de lleno en el estómago haciéndolo doblar del dolor ante lo fuerte que fue el golpee.

La pelirrosa al sentir que golpeo a alguien rápidamente abre los ojos viendo extrañada a Hatake Kakashi: el gran ninja copy, sobándose el estómago, si lo conoce, una vez tomo su lugar como capitana en una misión.

- Oe, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto inexpresiva. –

Kakashi un poco recuperado, se endereza y observa detalladamente a la chica, viendo que tiene rasgos muy parecidos a su amigo Raito. Haciéndola fruncir el ceño pensando que es un pervertido. De pronto el peli plata muestra seriedad en su mirada y Sakura levanta una ceja.

- Tienes la frente grande. –dice con falsa inocencia y la pelirrosa casi cae al estilo anime. –esa frente me recuerda a Raito-chan. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla intentando recordar ¿qué tan grande era la frente de su amigo? y a Sakura se le instalo un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda. –veo que eres parecida a él. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hmn, Haruno Sakura. –dice cortante. –para que preguntas como me llamo si ya nos habíamos visto en una ocasión.

- ¿Donde? –pregunto curioso el ninja alzando sus cejas. –que yo recuerde... jamás te vi.

- Hace un par de años tome tu lugar como capitana de tú estúpido grupo de AMBU en una misión. –comenta con fastidio porque ese huevón no la recuerde y Kakashi la mira sorprendido. -

- ¿¡Eras el AMBU 8980!? –pregunta impresionado e incrédulo, pero en ese tiempo el AMBU que tomo su lugar era más pequeño que la pelirrosa. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Catorce. –responde cortante y Kakashi se muestra pensativo. –

- _Si tiene catorce años…. En aquel momento debió tener unos siete u ocho años. –_piensa impresionado el peli plata. –

- Para tu información ese mismo día, había cumplido siete años. –dice Sakura sonriendo con arrogancia, como si supiera lo que el ninja está pensando haciendo que se sorprenda más. –bueno, ¿a qué has venido viejo? –pregunta con molestia y Kakashi la mira indignado. –

- Para tu información enana irrespetuosa, soy joven y uno muy apuesto. –dice con arrogancia y la pelirrosa rueda los ojos con fastidio ante lo vanidoso que es. –y Tsunade-sama me había informado de tu llegada y me dije ¡Oye, Kakashi ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a la hija de tu viejo amigo?! ¡Chance te respete y admire!

- A otro perro con ese hueso ¿dime, a que viniste?

- Ok. –el peli plata suelta un suspiro de pereza y la mira con aburrimiento. –Tsunade-sama me mostro el pergamino que le envió tu padre y también estoy interesado en entrenarte y conocerte. –dice aflojado y Sakura levanta una ceja desinteresada. –

- Lo de entrenar lo acepto pero el de conocerme, no. Solo me interesa hacerme más fuerte. –dice con indiferencia. –

Kakashi la mira por unos segundos pero luego se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. Pero ensancho los ojos en blanco al ver como la pequeña pelirrosa se desabrochaba las coderas dejándola caer al piso, y al hacerlo dicho objeto levanta un poco de tierra ente lo pesados que eran y lo mismo paso con las rodilleras.

- _Eso fue exageración. –_Kakashi mira incrédulo a los objetos tirados en el piso. –_aunque no estaría mal hacer lo mismo con Sasukito y Narutito. –_el peli plata sonrió travieso bajo su máscara. –pequeña Sakura, me voy, te veo en campo de entrenamiento. –anuncio despreocupado antes de desaparecer una nube de humo. –

Sakura ni le tomo importancia, solo se dirigió a su casa para tomarse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa para ir a donde la sannin le dijo.

* * *

Los ocho novatos de la generación junto a sus respectivos sensei están parados en el centro del campo de entrenamiento número catorce esperando a la persona que le presentara la Hokage, la cual está enfrente de ellos con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, alzándolos un poco y tiene un ojos cerrado y una potente vena hinchada en su frente que parece en cualquier momento se le va reventar. Shizune y Jiraiya están parados al lado de ella, ambos están tranquilos.

El equipo 7 está en pose de los más aburridos mientras su sensei lee su novela despreocupadamente y el rubio hiperactivo observa disimuladamente a una muchacha de cabellos azules y ojos perla con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke viste con una playera blanca, ceñida y sin mangas con cuello alto, en su espalda tiene el símbolo Uchiha, lleva puesto unos pantalones chinos y negros, para finalizar unas sandalias ninja azules. Su banda de Konoha la trae amarrada en la frente, en su pierna derecha tiene amarrado el estuche con Kunai y en su cintura trae puesto el cintillo de la funda donde guarda su katana, tiene vendados los pies hasta los tobillos, de los nudillos hasta los codos.

Naruto que está al lado de él, viste con una pantalón blanco, le queda levemente holgado, una camisa ceñida naranja y no tiene mangas y su el cuello alto y esta corte en "V" y en su espalda es adornada por enorme espiral de color negro, trae puesta un sandalias ninja azules. Su banda la trae amarrada en la frente, en su pierna izquierda tiene amarrada estuche con armas, trae vendando el brazo derecho y los pies hasta los tobillos y su banda está amarrada en la frente.

- Oiga Kakashi-sensei. –llama el rubio con curiosidad al aludido que esta atrás de ellos dos. – ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Se paciente Naruto. –responde aflojado e ignorado el tierno puchero que hizo el rubio por no responder sus dudas. –

- _Mmm, Aniki salió de misión esta mañana…. ¿Qué comeré en la noche? –_piensa Sasuke distraído. –

Una llamativa bola de fuego apareció al lado de Tsunade, llamando la atención de todos viendo cómo se dispare en fuego y todos ensanchan los ojos y los hombros se sonrojan levemente al ver a una hermosa y escultural pelirrosa de mirada indiferente.

Sakura se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba puesto una falda short negro que le tapaba lo necesario y era de cintura alta, una blusa de tirantes ceñida de color naranja y encima de esté traía un chaleco junnin ceñido y en su espalda traía adornado un circulo blanco, que marcaba bien sus curvas en crecimiento al igual que sus senos no tan pequeños pero tampoco grande, una sandalia ninja de color negro y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La banda de Konoha lo traía amarrada en el brazo derecho, el cual estaba todo vendado, en sus manos tenía unos guantes negros, en su pierna derecha estaba amarrado el estuche de armas y su cabello lo llevaba transado dejando qué caiga en su hombro izquierdo.

- _Pero…. Que linda chica. –_pensaron la mayoría de los varones minándola embobados a la recién llegada. –

Sakura con agilidad y rapidez esquiva el puño con chakra de Tsunade y desaparece en ráfaga de viento sorprendiendo más a todos por su velocidad, la pelirrosa apareció al lado de Shizune.

- ¿Por qué quieres pegarme vieja? –pregunto con fastidio la pelirrosa y la Saninn se le hincho otra vena en la frente. –

- ¡TE DIJE QUE VINIERAS A LAS OCHO Y SON LAS NUEVO Y MEDIA! ¿¡DONDE CONOJES ESTABAS!? –pregunta furiosa la rubio volteando a verla y esta se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –_Tranquila Tsunade, solo estas armando un show, el cual está divirtiendo a esa mocosa y ya no le daremos el gusto _-la Hokage conto hasta diez para tranquilizarse y consiguiéndolo, soltando un suspiro de pereza. –bien, ella es Haruno Sakura. –dice con tranquilidad y apuntando a la pelirrosa. -

Sakura paseo su mirada inexpresiva a cada uno de los que están presentes y hace una mueca de molestia al ver que los varones la miran sonrojo y sorprendidos a excepción de Kakashi, el cual la ignora y eso lo agradece, después miro a las muchachas que la observan de arriba abajo con envidia haciéndola sonreír arrogante.

Varios chicos de la generación suspiraron soñadores al ver esa sonrisa y las chicas bufan molesta pero ensancharon los ojos al caer encueta de cómo se apellida esa muchacha

- ¿HARUNO? –pregunto asombrados e incrédulos la mayoría. –

- Tsunade-sama ¿No era que el clan Haruno fue masacrado junto con el clan Uchiha? –pregunto confundido Lee y Sasuke frunce el ceño. –

- Si, verán mocosos…. Ella es una sobreviviente y su padre la llevo a su aldea por un tiempo y luego regreso. –explica con paciencia la rubia y a Sakura le está molestando que hablen de ella como si no estuviera ahí. –su verdadero apellido es Kiome. –casi toda la mayoría tiene los ojos más saltones. –

- Pero ese también es un clan extinto… -dice impresionada Ino. –

- Mira rubia oxigenada. –dice con fastidio la pelirrosa y la aludida la fulmina con la mirada por como la llamo. –Mi hermano gemelo mato a los clanes de nuestros padres dejando sobrevivientes a mí y a mi padre. –explica inexpresiva. –

- ¿Y que nos asegura que no eres igual que tú gemelo y no eres una amenaza para Konoha? –pregunta con desconfianza Shikamaru, no fiándose de ella y la pelirrosa dirige su mirada intimidante a él. –

- ¿Crees que atacaría a esta aldea, cuando yo misma me sacrifiqué por ella siendo AMBU y teniendo arriesgadas misiones? -pregunta con una ceja en alto y todos no cabían de la sorpresa. –Esta aldea fue importante para mi madre y no haría nada en contra. –Tsunade sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta. –

- ¿Cómo que eras AMBU? ¿No eres muy joven para eso? –pregunto sorprendido Asuma. –

- Estuvo aquí teniendo ese puesto desde que tenía cuatro años y fue una de las mejores y más poderosas, a los once años se fue de la aldea con el consentimiento de Sarutobi-sama. Ahora Sakura-san está al nivel de Junnin. –explica con tranquilidad Shizune, sorprendiendo más a los demás mientras que Sakura sonríe con arrogancia. –

- _Entonces debe ser muy poderosa y con habilidades muy buenas. –_pensó sorprendido Naruto mirándola con interés. –

- Basta de plática. –dijo Tsunade cansado de que todos estén sorprendidos y le suban el ego a esa mocosa arrogante. –Haruno Sakura se integrara en uno de los equipo de ustedes y ese será… -la sannin mira con ojo analítico a los equipo ya formados, algunos la miran ansiosos por que siga hablando y otro la miran con resignación. La Hokage sonrió de medio lado. - ¡El equipo 7!

- ¿Qué? –pregunto indignada la pelirrosa. –

- ¡GENIAL! –Sasuke y Naruto levantan su puño al cielo en son de festejo, ya querido tener un encuentro amistoso con su nueva compañera para ver qué tan buena es. Mientras que Kakashi ensancha los ojos con horror. –

- Que desdicha, tendré de alumna a una mocosa irrespetuosa que no admira mi belleza. –dice con pesar el peli plata y los demás se le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca. –

- La de la mala suerte seré yo, tendré a un sensei pervertido y a mi nivel. –dice con desposta la pelirrosa y su sensei la fulmina con la mirada mientras que sus otros dos alumnos y Tsunade le sonríen burlones. -

- Con permiso. –dijeron Asuma, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Jiraiya, Shino y los demás, desapareciendo en una bola de humo. –

Solo quedaron el equipo 7, los varones miran con tranquilidad a la pelirrosa, esperando que por lo menos hable algo para que se conozcan mejor.

- No me interesa que me conozcan ni yo a ustedes, solo estoy en este equipo por obligación y para hacerme más fuerte. –comento con frialdad que sorprendió a Naruto y Sasuke. –

- Por lo menos deberías saber los nombres de tus nuevos compañeros, enana tarada. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su librito y los otros dos sonríe nervioso al ver esa vena hincha en la frente de la femenina del equipo. –

- Estúpido viejo. No me provoques. –Sakura cuenta hasta diez mentalmente al ver que está divirtiendo ahora a su sensei. – ¿y bien? díganme sus nombre. –ordena con fastidio. –

- Sasuke Uchiha. -dice apenado el pelinegro y con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que la pelirrosa levante una ceja por su reacción mientras que Naruto y Kakashi ensancha los ojos. -

- ¿_El amargado del temer se sonrojo? _-pensó asombrado el rubio, conoce a Sasuke desde los doce y sabe perfectamente que a él le fastidian las chicas porque siempre lo andan persiguiendo, y al ver que se sonrojo ante su nueva compañera de equipo, no se le cree, pero tiene la evidencia en frente a sus ojos. -_Bueno, Sakura-chan es muy linda._

- ¿_Sasukito se sonrojo? ¿Por la enana? -_Kakashi alza ambas cejas incrédulo pero luego sonríe burlón bajo su máscara. -¡_a Itachi-kun le va a encartar saber esto! jojojo *O*_

- ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Un gusto concerté y tenerte como compañera Sakura-chan! -exclama energético el rubio y Sakura lo mira de forma analítica. -

- ¿El chico Kyubi? -pregunto con indiferencia la pelirrosa. -_es más hiperactivo de lo que imagine. _

- Sí. -dice con tristeza el rubio mientras baja la cabeza, pensado que ella también lo va despreciar como todos los aldeanos de Konoha. -

Sasuke lo mira con tranquilidad, transmitiendo su apoyo con la mirada. Puede que siempre ande de peleas infantiles con Naruto, pero lo quiere como a un hermano y en cierto modo se siente identificado con él.

El rubio sintió un peso en sus hombros, y voltea viendo a Kakashi que sonríe amigable bajo la máscara haciendo que recupere un poco el ánimo.

- No te pongas triste Naruto. -dice con tranquilidad Kakashi y el rubio lo mira sin entender. -nosotros no te odiamos, muchos menos Sakura. -el peli plata apunta con la mirada y este le sigue viendo a la pelirrosa que sonríe de medio lado al igual que Sasuke. -Sakura también tiene a un demonio encerrado en su interior.

- ¿¡Enserio!? -preguntaron sorprendidos los dos varones del equipo y la pelirrosa asiente sin borrar su sonrisa. -

- He escuchado tu historia Naruto, no te dejes guiar por las miradas y palabras de los demás. -Sakura se da medial vuelta para no mirarle a la cara. -no te tiene que importar absolutamente nada de eso, tienes que hacerte más fuerte y demostrarles a todos que tú te valoras por sí mismo, que mereces respeto y llegara el momento en el que te miraran como a un héroe cuando la situación lo requiere. Créeme yo viví lo mismo en mi otra aldea. -nada más termino de decirle y despareció en una bola de fuego azul dejando a sus compañeros y sensei sorprendido por sus palabras de apoyo. -

- Sakura, tiene razón dobe. -dice Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, dejando la sorprenda a segundo plano. -

- Gracias, teme. -comenta agradecido el rubio. - por cierto. -Naruto voltea a ver con curiosidad a su sensei. - ¿Que demonio tiene Sakura-chan? -pregunto con interés y el pelinegro asiente estando de acuerdo con su pregunta. -

- La enana tiene en su interior al legendario biju de diez colas. -responde con aburrimiento y tranquilidad. -

- Vaya, hoy es el día de las sorpresas. -dice divertido Sasuke y el rubio ríe entre dientes. -

- Chicos, ¿Y si vamos a comer barbacoa? –pregunto feliz el junnin. –yo invito y ustedes pagan. -Kakashi le sonríe amigable a sus alumnos haciendo que casi caigan al estilo anime. - ¿qué dicen?

- Siempre será el mismo sensei. -dice resignado Naruto y Sasuke asiente dándole la razón haciendo que el peli plata amplié su sonrisa. –

* * *

Tsunade estaba de pie frente a una camilla del Hospital donde se encuentra el cuerpo inerte de un peli blanco. La rubia no despega la vista del rostro del hombre, ocultando la tristeza que siente en ese momento.

Atrás de ella esta Shizune mirando con tristeza la escena, al lado de está hay cinco AMBU.

- _Raito. –_la sannin toma una sábana blanca y tapa el todo cuerpo de aludido. –manda a llamar al equipo siete. –ordena cortante viendo con seriedad a unos de los AMBU. –

- Hai. –el AMBU desapareció una nube de humo. –

- Pueden retirarse. –le dice cortante a los otro AMBU restantes; los cuales asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo. –_ ¿Cómo reaccionara la mocosa? –_una sonrisa amargada adorno el rostro de Tsunade. –

Solo cinco minutos estuvieron esperando hasta que apareció la pelirrosa, adentrándose molesta en la habitación seguida de Sasuke y Naruto que se muestran preocupado y Kakashi está tranquilo.

Sakura camino hasta la camilla donde se encuentra su padre, empujando levemente a Tsunade, y sin importarla nada destapó el cuerpo de esté y quedo viéndolo inexpresiva mientras que sus compañeros ensanchan los ojos al ver el parecido que tiene ese hombre con su compañera y Kakashi sigue con la misma expresión pero por dentro se siente destrozado, después de todo Raito Kiome fue un gran amigo para él.

- Padre. –Sakura se inclina haciendo que su cabello tape su rostro, y apoyo su frente el torso del peli blanco y su cuerpo comenzó a tener leves espasmo dándole la seña que está llorando pero de una forma silenciosa. –

_- ¿Es el padre de Sakura-chan? –_Sasuke y Naruto miran a su compañera entre sorprendidos, tristes y preocupados. –

_- No tuviste compasión maldito Hakuro. –_la pelirrosa pela los dientes mientras su cuerpo desprendía un chakra maligno y negro rodeándola y tenía activo su Kekkei Gankei en sus ojos haciéndole ver terrorífica. –

Naruto, Sasuke y Shizune dieron un paso atrás asustado al sentir ese chakra horriblemente intimidante mientras que Tsunade y Kakashi fruncieron el ceño levemente mostrando seriedad en su mirada.

- Sakura, tranquilízate por favor. –pidió con seriedad la sannin y Sakura rio de forma espeluznante, haciendo estremecer del miedo a los otros tres. –

- ¿Tranquilizarme? –pregunto suavemente la pelirrosa con tétrica mientras se endereza y levantaba su vista hacia la rubia haciéndola sorprender al igual que los demás al ver su expresión sombría y su sonrisa macabra mientras que sus rasgos se volvían salvajes y demoniacos. – ¿cómo puedes pedirme eso?… ya no tengo nada…. ¿Sabes lo que eso se siente? –pregunto inexpresiva. –

- ¿_Ese es… el legendario y poderoso Kiomereenshi? –_el miedo de Naruto y Sasuke aumento al ver lo ojos llenos de frialdad y odio de la pelirrosa. –

- Si, sé que se siente eso. –respondieron todos mirándola con seriedad. –

- No sé de qué hablas tú, si tienes a tu hermano. –dice mirando a Sasuke mientras su chakra se elevaba más. –

Sakura despareció en una ráfaga de viento sin esperar respuesta alguna, necesitaba estar sola.

- Síganla. –ordena la Hokage saliendo de la habitación seguido por Shizune. –

- Vamos, hay que buscarla. –Kakashi sale corriendo hacia la ventana, saltando de está y empezó a saltar los tejados con Naruto y Sasuke pisándole los talones. –

* * *

Sakura se encuentra en el bosque que está a las afueras de la Konoha. Alrededor de ella se ve algunos grandes árboles tirados en suelo todo destrozado que despeja el camino en forma de un círculo.

Las lágrimas salen con gran intensidad de ojos de la pelirrosa, razón por lo que la enfurece más.

- Maldito seas Hakuro. –susurra furia la pelirrosa dándole un fuerte puñetazo al tronco del árbol que tiene en frente, que está por derrumbarse, sin necesidad de usar chakra le da otro puñetazo, como si fuera una bolsa de boxeo. - ¡mierda! –le dio otro puñetazo al tronco derrumbándolo por completo dejando que caiga hacia atrás. –

Kakashi y compañía llegaron cayendo de pie unos metros lejos de ella, se quedaron impresionados al observar el lugar destrozado gracias a la pelirrosa. Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras su rostro se inclinado abajo, desde su posición dio un fuerte golpe con ambos manos en forma de puño con chakra verde, el impacto en el suelo e hizo una larga y enorme grita en dirección donde están Kakashi y los demás, los chicos reaccionaron rápido y a velocidad impresionante se acercaron a Sakura que sigue en la misma posición que antes sin dejar de emanar el chakra del de diez colas.

- Sakura-chan… -Naruto fue quien la llamo pero la pelirrosa no respondió solo lloro con más rabia. –

- ¿Esto es humillante, verdad? –pregunto con voz fría y dolida, lo cual ellos escucharon a la perfección y vieron como poco a poco ese chakra tenebroso va desapareciendo de su cuerpo. –me vengare de todo lo que nos hizo Hakuro…. Es una promesa papa… mama.

Naruto se incoó al lado de la pelirrosa y coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica para transmitirle su apoyo, puede que no la conozca del todo, pero nunca le gusto ver a una mujer llorar. Sasuke también puso su mano derecha en el hombro de transmitiéndole su apoyo al igual que el rubio de su amigo

Para sorpresa del pelinegro y el rubio, sintió una mano delgada, fría y con algo de sangre entrelazando con la suya haciendo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, ganándose un gran sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Sakura sintió unas grandes y masculinas manos tocarle el hombro, sintió calidez en ella por lo que con dificultad llevo sus manos para entrelazarla con cada uno de ella y apretarla con fuerza, sabia de quienes eran las dichas manos, se sintió a gusto con su contacto y era raro ya que ella nunca le gusto el contacto físico de otra persona.

Kakashi miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba orgullo de tener de alumnos a esos dos sabiendo que son buenas personas, tenía el presentimiento que también podía llegar a querer a esa enana de cabellos rosados, tal y como lo hace con Sasuke y Naruto.

- No estás sola Sakura/chan…. Desde ahora nos tiene a nosotros. –dicen Sasuke y Naruto con sinceridad y sonriendo levemente y la pelirrosa sonrió de la misma manera, lástima que esa sonrisa no llego a los ojos de los varones ya que ella sigue con su rostro inclinado. – ¿Verdad Kakashi-sensei? –ambos chicos mira amenazantes al peli plata para que por lo menos le diga al bonito a la chica para que recupere un poco el ánimo. Y el peli plata suelta un suspiro. –

- Claro. –dijo sonriéndole amigable bajo la máscara. –ya no llores pequeña, que ves más fea así. –Kakashi mira al cielo haciéndose el disentido haciendo que sus alumno sonrían complacidos. –

-Si… se llegan ah... ah burlarse de mi de esto… les meteré un kunai por el culo –amenazo divertida la pelirrosa secando sus lágrimas, al enderezándose vio las miradas asustada que le dirigían de los hombres eso dibujo una sonrisa de lado al sentirse satisfecha. –

-Qué mala eres Sakura-chan, yo jamás me burlaría de un momento de tu debilidad. –dijo indignado el peli plata después de su reacción mientras que Naruto se endereza seguidos por Sasuke que la miran de la misma forma. –

- Es verdad, nosotros dos no somos así. –explico Naruto refiriéndose a él y al Uchiha mientras se cruza de brazos al altura de su pecho y volteo su rostro del lado contrario "molesto" al ver que Sakura había arqueado una ceja y lo miraba divertida. –

- El dobe tiene razón, enana -dice juguetón Sasuke revolviendo los cabellos rosados de la chica haciendo que se sonroje levemente. El pelinegro noto el rubor en las mejillas de la pelirrosa que causo el mismo y sintió como su ego subía, también sintió sus propias mejillas arder y no podía detener esa sonrisa arrogante aun que le moleste un poco su propio sonrojo.

- Tks. –la pelirrosa rápidamente voltea su rostro hacia un costado para que nadie lo vea y quita con brusquedad la mano del pelinegro de su cabeza. –

- Trata de esconder su sonrojo cuando lógicamente ya lo vimos. –los varones del equipo siente sonríe divertidos por la reacción de la chica. –

Kakashi y Naruto se miraron entre sí de forma cómplice, su mirada cambio por una traviesa y una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Awww pero que mono se ven! –gritaron melosos los dos con sus manos en las mejillas y moviéndose de un lugar al otros como una gusano siendo rodeados por una aura rosa que desprendían flores. –

Sasuke y Sakura son rodeados por un aura negra asesina sedienta de sangre, ambos activaron su Kekkei Gankei. El pelinegro saco su katana dispuesto a costar en dos a su sensei y su amigo; blancos que tiene enfrente de él, la pelirrosa dos lindos y filosos kunai para enterrárselos en los traseros de esos dos.

- Alumno mío. –Kakashi dejo su drama y miro a Naruto con seriedad al igual que este, ignorando a esos dos poseídos. –presento que debemos correr por nuestra vidas.

- Pienso lo mismo sensei.

Alumno y sensei, sudando frio comenzaron a correr como si se estuvieran zurrando lejos de Sasuke que los va siguiendo mientras le lanza unos shuriken. Mientras que Sakura va lanzando kunai tratando de apuntar al culo de esos dos.

**Jajaj se pasan esos dos.  
Espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^**

**Besos  
kiss **


	3. Oh por Dios

**¡Oh por Dios! ¡No es mi cuerpo!**

Después de que Sasuke y Sakura le dieran una paliza a Kakashi y a Naruto, tuvieron que llevarlos con Tsunade para que los curara, de paso también que curara las manos de la pelirrosa, ya estaba ensangrentadas y muy lastimada.

Luego de ello, los varones del equipo siente se ofrecieron a ayudar a su compañera de quipo para ayudarla a modificar la casa de esta, la cual resignada los dejo que la ayudaran.

Era un nuevo día. Se ve en el despacho de Tsunade a esta de pie frente a su escritorio mirando con seriedad a Jiraiya; el cual está sentado de lo más cómodo en la silla de la Hokage y con sus encima del escritorio mientras lee un manga.

- Jiraiya, cuando venga el vago y sus mocosos alumnos le dice la misión que le asigne. –repitió una vez más la rubia y el peli blanco suspira con cansancio, lleva diciéndole lo mismo diez veces seguidas. –no qui…

- No quieres errores en la misión, ya entendí Tsunade ¿Cuántas veces me lo tienes que repetir? Vete a bañar de una vez mujer sucia. –dice burlón y la rubia se le instalo un tic nervioso en la ceja. –

- Eres tan estúpido que te lo tengo que repetir varias veces para que se te grave tarado. –contesta con burla Tsunade haciendo que el peli banco la fulmine con la mirada. – tampoco quiero errores tuyo. –advirtió amenazante antes de salir del despacho. –

- SHIZUNE-CHAN. –grita el Saninn y al instante la pelinegra entro a despacho algo alterada. –por favor, llama al equipo 7 y diles que sea rápido. –pido con amabilidad al igual que su sonrisa. –

- ¡Claro Jiraiya-sama! –Shizune hace una inclinación con la cabeza y sale corriendo del despacho. –

- Ya veo por qué esa mujer tiene unas buenas piernas, siempre anda corriendo. –comenta con perversión Jiraiya con hilito de sangre corriendo por sus fosas nasales. –leeré un rato en que llegan esos. -dice con tranquilidad regresando a su lectura. -

- ¡Ja! te gane teme!

- ¡Que yo gane dobe!

- ¡Cállate Teme!

- ¡No cállate tu dobe!

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!

Jiraiya levanta su vista del manga y mira hacia la puerta donde provienen las voces muy conocidas para él, un segundo después dicha puerta se abre de golpe y de ella cae Naruto boca abajo con Sasuke encima de esté, ambos tiene los ojos cerrado del dolor ante el golpe.

- _A eso le llamo rapidez, apenas se fue Shizune y estos ya están aquí. _-pensó Jiraiya con una gota de sudor la nuca. Sonriendo levemente al ver a esos aun tirados en el suelo. -Ustedes no cambian más.

- ¡Demonios teme! ¡Sí que pesas dattebayon! -exclama adolorido el rubio mientras que el pelinegro se levanta e ignora la miraba fulminadora del rubio. - ¡Teme tarado!

- ¡Tú eres el idiota que tropezó dobe! -ahora el Uchiha y Uzumaki se fulminan mutuamente con la mirada. -

- ¡Ven! Por eso no hay que usar la puerta -el peli blanco voltea a ver a Kakashi que está sentado en el marco de ventana mientras lee su librito pornográfico. -

- Con cuerdo con el idiota de sensei. –dice con indiferencia la pelirrosa pero con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. -

Jiraiya volteo a ver a la chica que se encontraba sentada en marco de la ventada del lado contrario de Kakashi, ensancho los ojos y se sonrojó muy leve.

- ¡Santa cachucha! -dice con morbosidad mientras se levantaba de su asiento de golpe, llamando la atención de los chicos. –sí que eres hermosa Sakura-chan. Ven a darle un abrazo a Jiraiya-sana.

Kakashi sonrió algo divertido, como si estuviera pensando lo que pasaría. Naruto y Sasuke tenían una vena hinchada en la frente ante lo que dijo ese pervertido descarado; el cual fulminan con la mirada, ¡claro! ninguno iba a permitir que tocara a su nueva compañera y amiga. Por otro lado Sakura ya tenía su línea sucesoria activa y sostenía un kunai en la mano por si ese hombre se le acercaba.

- ¡Aléjese de Sakura-chan, ero-sannin!

- Mantente alejado de mi maldito pervertido o te cortare los huevos con este kunai. –dijo amenazante mientras maniobraba el dicho objeto el su mano derecha. Los demás pasaron saliva con dificultad, sintiendo miedo por la advertencia de la chica, algo les decía que ella era muy capaz de eso y más. -

Jiraiya bajo los brazos y sonreía nervioso, admitía que la mirada intimidante de la pelirrosa junto con Kekkei Genkai y el kunai, lo asustaron. Por eso decisión aclararse la garganta de forma exagerada. Mientras que el equipo siente sonrieron satisfechos.

- Bueno, tengo una misión para ustedes. -dijo con seriedad el peli blanco y Kakashi y Sakura lo miraron con interés, un poco de adrenalina no les vendría mal. –

- ¡Si tendremos una misión/dattebayon! –gritaron emocionado el pelinegro y el rubio a la vez que sonreirá. –

- Si bueno, cállense y no me interrumpan. –exclamo con reproche el sannin haciéndolos que guarden silencio. –en la dicha misión tendrán que atrapar a unos criminales que le robaron al feudal Shigoku del país del fuego. Con la información que nos enviraron, son cuatros ninjas renegados y poderosos; los cuales tienen dichas habilidades y técnicas desconocidas y raras. –el equipo siente asiente con entendimiento, teniendo su ceño levemente fruncido. –pueden retirase chicos.

- En media hora nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea. –aviso aflojado Kakashi después de desaparecer en una nube de humo. –

- Hmn. –"dijo" con indiferencia Sakura para luego desaparecer en una bola de fuego rojo. –

- Yo también me voy. –Sasuke fue otro que desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a un Jiraiya serio y a su dobe amigo. –

- Naruto…

- Losé, ero-sannin me cuidare y tendré cuidado. –le interrumpo Naruto sonriendo de forma zorruna haciendo que Jiraiya sonría levemente. - ¡Nos vemos luego ero-sannin! –el energético rubio salto por la ventana del despacho. –

- _No cabe duda que heredo el carácter de Kushina-chan y tiene la apariencia de Minato; sin duda una loca combinación. –_una sonrisa divertida se adornó en el rostro del peli blanco. –tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti Naruto….

* * *

El equipo siete van saltando las ramas de los arboles a velocidad impresionantes, siendo guiados por Pakku, seguido por el ninja copy y sus alumnos van tras el él.

El perro ninja se detiene de golpe haciendo que los demás lo imiten, Pakku frunce la nariz a distintos lados.

- ¿Qué pasa Pakku? –pregunto Kakashi con seriedad. –

- Tres de los criminales se dirigen hacia el norte, están a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí. –informa el perro ninja con el ceño fruncido. –el otro está huyendo hacia el noreste, manos o menos a esta cuatro kilómetros.

- Bien, Naruto y yo iremos hacia el noreste….

- ¿¡Que!? Yo no quiero ir usted Kakashi-sensei, usted es raro. Así que pido cambio y póngame con Sakura-chan. –dijo con firmeza el rubio y Sasuke le sonríe burlón. –

- Pues te jodes porque yo soy tu sensei y líder de la misión y por lo tanto me obedecerás te guste o no. Además tú también eres raro mocoso. –el peli plata lo mira como si fuera un bicho raro haciendo que esté lo mire ofendido y que él Uchiha amplié su sonrisa. –Pakku tu iras conmigo. Sasuke y la enana irán al norte.

- ¡Hai!

Sakura se fue saltando las ramas a una velocidad increíble, desde que aquel leve contacto de acaricia del Uchiha, se siente rara y se sonroja muy levemente al recordar esa pequeña pero agradable corriente eléctrica que tuvo el contactó, en resumen: no le agradada para nada estar con Sasuke y muchos menos esa sensación extraña.

Sasuke, extrañado, intento seguirle el paso a la pelirrosa pero eso no quiso quedarse atrás así que aumento todo lo pudo la velocidad.

- Que mona dattebayon, ¿Viste ese pequeñísimo sonrojo, Kakashi sensei? –exclama meloso el rubio, se le hizo tierno que la pelirrosa se vea frustrada, además cree que sus amigos harían una linda pareja juntos. –

- Sí. –responde sonriendo burlón y Pakku se le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca, mirándolo como lo estúpidos que son. –De rato la molestaremos por eso. Ahora tenemos una misión ¡Vamos! -grito al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a saltar las ramas seguido del perro y el rubio. -

- Kakashi. -llamo con seriedad Pakku y aludido voltea a mirarlo, dándole a entender que lo escucha. - ¿Qué hace una Kiome con ustedes?

- Es una nueva integrante en el equipo. -contesto aflojado el peli plata. -

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Sakura-chan? -preguntó molesto Naruto. -

- Todo. -respondió con seriedad Kakashi mientras que el perro ninja asiente dándole la razón y el rubio lo mira sin entender. -veras... el clan Kiome de la aldea de las lejanías, era un clan más poderoso que el clan Uchiha. -Naruto ensancha los ojos algo sorprendido. -los Kiome eran asesinos de sangre fría cuando se trataba de las guerras, yo fui una víctima de ello. El Kekkei Gankei de Sakura, son los mismo ojos del diablo, cuando pronuncias las palabras "infierno" en otro idioma desconocido, lleva a sus víctimas a ese lugar, donde los tornaran y matan de una forma sádica; dicho Kekkei Genkai, emplear cualquier elemento sin necesidad de sellos y tiene cinco guardianes que obedecen al poseedor del Kiomereenshi y es por eso que el peligroso tener a Sakura. Y supongo que la enana debe controlar algunos de ellos. -el Uzumaki realmente estaba asombrado con la historia, no veía capaz a compañera de equipo siendo así de maldita. -cuando la enana nació, su madre le dio el biju de diez colas y sumándole que nació con la línea sucesoria activa; los del concejo de su aldea la vieron como un arma peligrosa y sin sentimientos, pero su padre; Raito no la vio así. Consocia a Raito desde hace veinte años, tenía en claro que era un ser frio y serio pero también sabía perfectamente que la pelirrosa para él era su luz. También estaba contento ante en nacimiento de Hakuro pero no conto con que su hijo, estaría lleno de obscuridad y odio... -comento con indiferencia el peli plata. -su hijo mayor; el gemelo de Sakura, mato a todo él clan Haruno; donde provenía su madre matándola a ella también, después de una semana de matar a ese clan, también mato y quemo con el distrito Kiome dejan a su hermana y padre vivos, pero eso no quiere decir que no allá peleado con ellos. -termino de contar en ninja copy mientras que Naruto estaba más asombrado por el relato. -pero que en Sakura no es así, se ella esconde tristeza bajo esa capa de frialdad e indigencia que se muestra en su semblante. Si, ella siente odio y resentimiento pero tales sentimientos van dirigidos a su hermano mayor. -

Siguieron saltando las ramas de los arboles a velocidad impresionante, Naruto lo hacía por inercia, estaba medito en sus sentimientos, impresionado al saber que el gemelo de Sakura le haya quitado todo lo que tenía, dejándola completamente sola. Pero no iba a permitir que la pelirrosa se sienta sola y que ni muchos menos se andan en la oscuridad, odio y frialdad. Sonrió ampliamente ¡Claro que no iba a permitir! porque se llama Uzumaki Naruto no iba a dejar que con la chica con quien se identificaba se aislé de todo.

Kakashi como si subiera lo que el rubio piensa, no pudo evitar sonreí con sinceridad de forma muy leve, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a que su nueva alumna, hija de su difunto amigo, se hunda en la completa soledad.

* * *

Se ve a Sakura y Sasuke corriendo a velocidad impresionante sobre el pasto, aunque la pelirrosa va más a delante. La Haruno tiene su línea sucesoria activa, ya que con él puede sentir el chakra de alguien no importa si lo tiene completamente disminuido, con él también puede escuchar hasta un movimiento silencioso, sin importar la distancia. Sasuke también tenía su sharingan activo, por si las dudas ya se mantiene preparado.

Sakura freno de golpe por lo que el Uchiha la imita, ésta rápidamente lo empuja hacinado que caiga de sentón en el suelo, cerrando los ojos adolorido por el golpe imprevisto, molesto levanto la vista para ver la pelirrosa horrorizado, viendo como esta tiene una enorme y delgada espada enterrada en el estómago.

Sakura mira inexpresiva a su herida, había previsto como la espada se dirigía a Sasuke, y aunque no lo demuestre, ella misma se siente sorprendida por que su cuerpo allá reaccionado para salvarle la vida al pelinegro. La pelirrosa sabe que su Kekkei Genkai es de la mismísima muerte, por lo tanto si lo tiene activo, la hace inmortal, pero eso no significa que no le duela.

- ¡Sakura! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -pregunto entre asustado y molesto el pelinegro, después de pasar el asombro, se levanta rápidamente para ayudarla, al ver que sangre comenzaba a salir del comisura de los labios de la chica. - ¡Eres una idiota!

- ¿Te olvidas que desde ahora somos compañeros? -pregunto con fastidio, mientras se saca con brusquedad la espada de su estómago, aguantándose las ganas de gritar del dolor. -El idiota eres tú, por no mantenerte en alerta. Además si tengo el Kiomereenshi activo, soy inmortal.

Sasuke no respondió, de hecho esta impresionado por que ella solo lo haya salvado por ser compañeros, eso hizo que se le estrujara el corazón.

Unos aplausos exagerados hicieron que ambos volteara hacia su costado mientras que Sakura se sanaba la herida del vientre con chakra verde, viendo a un tipo de edad media, con su rostro lleno de cicatrices, de facciones apuestas y toscas, un todo de piel brutalmente acanelado, ojos pequeños y negro, alto y exageradamente fornido y vestía con una capa negra y sandalias ninja azules. Al lado de esté ahí dos gemelos de unos quince, con las mismas facciones varoniles y atractivas, grandes ojos de color limón levemente rasgado, cabello negro y largo que lo llevan amarrado en una coleta baja, también vistiendo de capa pero de color azul obscuro y sandalias ninja azules.

- hay, mira que bella chica tenemos aquí. -saludan los gemelos de forma galante. Su voz era sensual y varonil. -

Al Uchiha le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja, por el comentario de esos idiotas, no sabe por qué, pero lo cabreo.

- Mira que tenemos aquí... -el viejo mira a sus oponentes con indiferencia, ocultando el miedo que siento con solo ver los Kekkei Genkai de los ninja de Konoha. -Kiome Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿Te conozco? -preguntaron con fastidio Sasuke y Sakura levantando una ceja en alto con indiferencia haciéndolos caer al estilo anime. -

A los ninjas renegados, aun tirados en el suelo se instaló un tic muy marcado en el ojo derecho, ósea ellos los atacaron con la mejor onda de patear culos de shinobis de Konoha y estos le cagan la frasecita que todo criminal diría en una situación así. Molestos se levantaron del suelo de un santo y se pusieron en guardia.

- Todo criminal conoce a un maldito Uchiha y una Kiome sádica a sangre fría, además que sus Kekkei Genkai los delata. –dicen desposta los gemelos haciendo que los dos ninjas de Konoha sonrían con arrogancia. –les borrare esa estúpida sonrisa. –lo que dijo solo provoco que Sakura y Sasuke amplíen sus sonrisas, cosa que cabreo más a los criminales. -

- Enana, yo quiero a las gemelitas. -dijo divertido Sasuke y a los gemelos se hincho una vena en la frente porque ese pelinegro prácticamente les dijo afeminados. -

- Ya estas, tarado. Me quedo con el vejete. -dijo resignada y Sasuke amplio su sonrisa divertida. -

_- ¡Demonios! Tenía planeo pelear con el Uchiha. -_el viejo frunce el ceño, sabiendo que se le complicaría por completo el pelear con Sakura, conoce la historia de los Kiome. Resignado a morir corrió hacia la pelirrosa dispuesta a atacarla, pero antes la pelirrosa de eso, levanto su mano y lo mando a volar unos cuatros metros lejos con la ráfaga de viento que salió la palma de su mano. El viejo en el progreso de su viaje rompió varios árboles con su cuerpo. -¡Kuso, es muy fuerte! -susurro con frustración, mientras se sienta en suelo, sintiendo adolorido su cuerpo por la técnica. -

- Obviamente, deja de impresionarte y dame un buen entrenamiento. –dijo con fastidio una voz femenina atrás de él haciéndolo ensanchar los ojos impresionado por su velocidad. - ¿Qué esperas?, necesito matar a alguien en este instante para desahogarme. -dijo tétrica Sakura, comenzando a molestar porque ese ninja no pelee como de debe. -

Sasuke vio impresionado como la palma de la de Sakura salía una potente ráfaga de viento que mando a volar al enemigo, no sabe el pasado de Sakura, pero pudo notar el miedo en los ojos del viejo del criminal, y quería saber que tan poderosa es su compañera de equipo, se le hizo sorprendente que no allá hecho los sellos para invocar el Justu.

El Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos saltando hacia atrás; esquivando con facilidad las patadas de ambos gemelos.

- ¡Oe, deja de ver a tu noviecita y ponte a pelear! -dijo fastidio los ninja renegados. -

- ¡No es mi novia imbécil! -dijo avergonzado Sasuke haciendo que el ninja sonrisa con mofa. -

- ¿No? Entonces tomare a esa chica como mía. -el gemelo sonrió con morbosidad y el pelinegro frunce el cejo enfurecido. -

- Eso si yo te lo permito, idiota. -

Sasuke corrió hacia los gemelos siendo rodeado por un aura oscura y siniestra mientras que las aspas de su sharingan giraban de forma amenazante.  
-

* * *

- ¡Mocoso estúpido! -grita enfurecido un apuesto hombre mientras se sostiene el hombro derecho que le sangra a horrores. -

El hombre tenía cabello corto y de un exótico color verde chillón; que le chinga la pupila a cualquiera. Ojos del mismo color que su cabello; doble mata pupilas, facciones muy atractivas y varoniles, alto con cuerpo fornido pero sin exagerar y viste con una capa marrón obscuro.

Ahora el tipo tiene el rostro con algunos raspones, la ropa rota y sucia con alguna otra que herida.

Naruto que está enfrente de su oponente, algunos metros de él, se le ve cansado y sucio pero un mantiene una sonrisa zorruna, ya con su rasengan logro lastimarlo en gravedad al ninja criminal. El rubio también tiene el rostro y cuerpo lastimado por la batalla.

Kakashi que para en la rama de un árbol mira con orgullo a su idiota alumno, en el momento que Naruto le dijo que él solo se podía encargar del enemigo, lo había tomado como una broma, pero al ver su mirada decidida, se sorprendió y más aún al notar los a veces y técnicas poderosas de Naruto a medida que comenzaba la batalla.

El rubio invoco a treinta clones, uno de ellos preparaba un rasengan en la palma de Naruto mientras que los demás corrían con un kunai en mano hacia el peli-verde.

El enemigo al ver que los clones se acercaban para atacarlos, se enderezo de golpe sin importarle que no pueda mover muchos su brazo, para después hacer unos sellos a velocidad impresionante.

**- Suiton: suiryudan no Justu (elemento agua, técnica de misil-dragón de agua)** –un enorme dragón de agua sale del cuerpo del ninja renegado, que dicha técnica se impactó contra algunos clones de Naruto que desparecieron en una nube de humo. El ninja saco entre sus ropas un pergamino de color rojo; el cual leyó rápidamente, para después tirar el pergamino y hacer otros sellos a velocidad media. –

Kakashi bajo rápidamente de la rama para ayudar a Naruto; el cual iba corriendo directo al enemigo, el peli plata saco un kunai y corrió junto con el Uzumaki. Pero no llegaron a más de un milímetro cuando una esfera color amarillento los atrapo, trataron de esquivarla y saltar hacia atrás pero dicha técnica los atrajo hacia él con hilos de la misma energía haciéndolos ensanchar los ojos al igual que el ninja renegado.

- ¡No…! ¡Me equivoque de…. Ah! –el peli-verde grito de forma desgarradora y con su mirada sorprendida hacia su estómago viendo como unos de los clones de Naruto le impacto un rasengan en el vientre haciéndolo escupir sangre por la boca. -

La esfera de energía amarrilla despareció al mismo tiempo que el invocador de la técnica cayo con pereza al suelo y los clones de Naruto desaparecían en una nube de humo.

* * *

Sasuke salió volando unos metros atrás de él; golpeando su cuerpo contra el suelo, rápidamente se paró de un salto, no se le cansado, su ropa está sucia y rasgadas a causa de los leves cortes que tiene en el cuerpo. El tobillo y muñeca izquierda los tiene quebrados.

Uno de los gemelos corrió hacia Sasuke mientras le lanzaba algunos shuriken; los cuales el Uchiha muy a duras penas pudo esquivarlos, pero se calló de sentón al suelo al no poder esquivar un shuriken que fue directo hacia su tobillo lastimado hacinado que grito de la furia.

Antes de que el gemelo pudiera llegar a Sasuke, una figura femenina apareció a su lado y le dio una impotente patada en el estómago, que por él impacto lo mando a volar unos metros atrás alejando de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sorprende un poco, al ver la me manta rosada enfrente de él, no la había sentido cerca.

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto con voz espeluznante Sakura y el pelinegro asintió sonriéndole agradecido. –no, no lo estás estúpido idiota confiado. –dijo enfurecida y Sasuke se le instalo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –

- ¿¡Pues que quieres, enana amargada!? ¡Tengo el tobillo y mi mano quebrada! –grito molesto el Uchiha, sintiéndose un completo tarado por confiarse al creer que podía con ambos ninjas afeminados. –

- Hmn, molestia. –dijo indiferente la pelirrosa caminando con tranquilidad hacia donde está el gemelo ignorando la mirada fulminado del Uchiha, Frunce el ceño al no ver al hermano de este mientras cierra los ojos. - ¡**Kiomereenshi! **–susurro cortante, había desactivo su línea sucesoria solo por un segundo al terminar de matar al ninja renegado contra quien peleo. – _¿Qué hace ese idiota ahí parado? -_Sakura levanta un poco la vista, observando como uno de los gemelos parado en lo alto de una rama del árbol que estaba unos metros atrás de hermano gemelo aun tirado en el suelo. -

El ninja que está en él árbol al ver que Sakura comenzaba a tener una pelea de taijutsu con su hermano, se dispuso a sacar ese pergamino que un viejo le vendió diciendo que era una poderosa técnica prohibida entre las naciones. Pronuncio en susurro la técnica y tiro el pergamino al suelto.

A velocidad impresionante se posesiono enfrente de Sasuke que aún estaba sentado en suelo, observando anonadado la pelea que Sakura mantenía con el gemelo; las habilidades y velocidad irreconocible de la pelirrosa lo dejaron el shock. El pelinegro al ver que el Uchiha ni lo pela, sonrió de medio lado y a velocidad media hizo unos sellos al mismo tiempo que la misma energía amarillenta de hace unos momentos rodeo a Sasuke; el cual después de salir del shock intento escapar pero los hilos de chakra se lo impidieron amarrándoles las extremidades.

Sakura al noquear a su oponente volteo a ver a Sasuke y ensancho los ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia a él con rapidez, empujando en el progreso al gemelo. La pelirrosa se adentró a la esfera en donde se encontraba Sasuke y entrar la luz amarillenta se hizo más potente.

El criminal sentido dos chakra's desconocidos acercársele a velocidad impresionante, frunció el cejo con molestia al ver que la técnica todavía no estaba completa. Furioso corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano noqueado, lo levanto con rapidez colocándolo en su hombro como un costal de papas y huye saltando de rama en rama en dirección contraria de donde sentía los otros dos chakra's.

La energía amarrilla desapareció por completo en un instante. Sasuke estaba costado en el suelo con la pelirrosa arriba, ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados esperando cualquier ataque.

Sakura su abriendo los ojos lentamente notando que el rostro del pelinegro estaba muy cerca de ella y se sonrojo levemente pero sus ceño de frunció más al ver que el Uchiha todavía tenía los ojos cerrado e inconscientemente se preocupó.

- ¿Estas bien Sasuke? -pregunto con suavidad Sakura. -

- Si... -el pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe a verla a la chica encima de él y se puso rojo como un tomate, no solo por su cercanía si no porque también era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. -

- Si quieren privacidad, nosotros nos vamos. -dijo una voz masculina de forma juguetona atrás de ellos. –

Sakura nada más escucho la voz y se separó de un brinco de Sasuke como si quemara, mientras que Sasuke se sienta lentamente en el suelo sin levantar la vista ya que está muy sonrojado. Kakashi y Naruto amplían su sonrisa divertida al ver como reaccionaron.

- Oiga, "sensei" ¿Por qué mejor va a buscar a esos dos que se dieron la fuga en vez de sacar estúpidos comentarios? –pregunto contante la pelirrosa y la palabra sensei lo dijo con ironía. –

- Vale, no te sulfures enana. –dijo con burla el ninja copy ignorando la mira fulminadora de la pelirrosa y Naruto amplia más su sonrisa. –Naruto ayuda a Sasuke que está herido, enana sé que puedes utilizar Justu medico asique no seas conchuda y cúrales las heridas a tus compañeros. –ordeno con firmeza antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. –

- Hmn. -

A unos metros lejos de donde estás los chicos del equipo siente, al entre las hojas de una rama se encuentra una diminuta arañita de color violeta con ojos negros; araña que mira atenta el como la pelirrosa le curas las heridas del chico rubio que le sonrisa ampliamente. La araña frunció levemente notando como la chica se sonroja de forma muy leve mientras le cura las heridas aun pelinegro sonrojado hasta la coronilla, sin más el bicho desparece en una pequeña nube de humo.-

Desde que Kakashi atrapara a los gemelos junto con los otros dos hombres, los pusieron tras las rejas ¡claro que no a los que mataron!. Como el ninja copy vio que estaba oscureciendo decidió mejor acampar para mañana regresar a la aldea.

Era de mañana y se ve a Kakashi dormido en la rama de un árbol, ya que fue el último el que lo toco guardia.

- ¡AH….! -el grito horrirazados de sus alumnos, lo hizo despertar de golpe y que cayera de sentón en suelo. –

- ¡auch! ¡Eso dolió dattebayon! –exclamo adolorido Kakashi mientras se soba el trasero. – ¿are? Poque teno tapadito mi ojito izquierdo. –extrañado el peli plata se destapa dicho ojo, para después ensancharlos y para del suelo como su tuviera un resorte en el trasero. - ¡MI OJO, ¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI OJO, DATTEBAYON?! –Kakashi comenzó a correr en círculo mientras agita sus manos hacia el cielo de forma exagerada. - ¡HELP PIPI!

Naruto sale de su tienda con expresión de horror.

- ¿QUÉ COJONES HACES EN MI CUERPO NARUTOO…!? –pregunto alterado el "rubio" haciendo que el peli plata frene de golpe, mostrando también el horror en su rostro. –

- ¿PORQUE ME ESTOY VIENDO A MI MISMO? -"Kakashi" no aguanto más y cayo desmayo al suelo con su alma saliéndose por la boca. –

- ¡OH DIOS MIO, TENGO CUERPO DE MUJER! -se oyó el grito avergonzado y temeroso de Sakura; la cual salió de su tienda con todo su rostro sonrojado y sosteniendo una sábana que le cubre todita. –

- ¿Enana? -pregunto temeroso "Naruto". -

- ¡Dobe, no sé qué me pasa! ¡Tengo cuerpo de mujer! –comento espantada la "pelirrosa" y el rubio ensancha los ojos. -

- ¿¡PORQUE JODINES TENGO ESTO EN MI ENTREPIERNA!? -Sasuke salió de su tienda cojeando, tapándose su compa de batalla mientras su rostro estaba acalorado y con expresión de circunstancia. -¿¡PORQUE ME VEO A MI MISMA!? -pregunto impresionado y asustado el pelinegro mientras que los otros dos están en shock. –

- ¡OH POR DIOS, NO ES MI CUERPO! –exclamaron asustados Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura con la mirada perdida entre ellos. –

**Sahsssss bomba! Jajaja ¿Les gusto el capi?**

**¿Qué pasara en el próximo? Solo yo lo sabré ojjojoj**

**Besos **

**Bay**


End file.
